Cathy McCarthy's timeline
Cathy McCarthy's timeline is a GoAnimate video and transcript by Kosta Karatzovalis published on March 1st 2014 Transcript Dylan's Mom: Ow (x15). Dylan's Dad: Kate, what's wrong? Dylan's Mom: It's time. Dylan's Dad: Oh My God, let's go to the Hospital fast. (At the Hospital) Dylan's Dad: Doctor, is my wife of OK. Doctor: Yes, she is in labor, all you have to do is, to push (x10) Dylan's Mom: I’m trying. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Doctor: Congratulations, it’s a girl, what would you like to name her? Dylan's Mom: I call her Cathy. Dylan's Dad: That's a good name. Oh look, she's opening up her eyes. (Cathy open her eyes) Dylan's Dad: Dylan and TJ, you can come out now, and say hello to your new baby sister, Cathy. Dylan: We're coming! TJ: Oh she is so cute. Dylan's Dad: TJ, you are ungrounded. TJ: Thanks Dad. Dylan: No, The baby girl is stupid. Dylan's Dad: You called your baby sister Cathy stupid (x11). Dylan: But dad, I really want a boy, not a girl? Dylan's Dad: I don't care, you have a girl now and that' final. In addition your grounded (x8) for 1234567890123456789012345678901234567890 years until further notice if you are going to apologizes to your new sister, go to bed when we go home. Text: Age 1 Dylan's Mom: It's time for your nap, Cathy. Cathy: (First words) Mommy, mommy. Dylan's Mom: Diesel get the camera, Cathy says her first words. Text: Age 2 Dylan's Dad: It's Christmas 2012 and I will hold the camera. (Diesel McCarthy controls the camera) Dylan's Mom: I moved the family present out of the way for you Diesel. Dylan's Dad: Thank you honey, now, how does this thing work! It's working now. Cathy say hi to the say. Cathy: Hello camera. Dylan's Mom: You're such a good girl. TJ: Merry Christmas, from TJ and Dylan. Dylan's Dad: OK, Cathy will open up her presents first. Cathy: Yay (x7) presents. (Cathy opens up her presents and find). Cathy: Yay, A Dora the Explorer DVD, thank you Daddy. Dylan's Dad: Your welcome, Cathy. Dylan: Oh My God, I hate Dora the Explorer. TJ: Oh Dylan shut up, just snap out of it would you. Text: Age 3, at Preschool Teacher: OK class, it's time for Milk and cookies. Cathy: Yay, I love Milk and Cookies. Text: Present day. TJ: Damn, who spilled my coffee at the bench! Kate, get over here right now! Dylan's Mom: What's wrong TJ? TJ: Someone made a mess in a kitchen, the coffee is all over the kitchen bench! Dylan's Dad: Oh my God! That must be Dylan! Dylan's Mom: David, get over here right now! Dylan : What is it now Mom and Dad, am I'm still grounded? Dylan's Dad: Close, but first, do you know what happen? Dylan's Mom: Tell us right now? TJ: Yeah, Dylan. Dylan: What, I don't know. What about Cathy, she could possibly made this mess! She is younger so she should better, let's call her? Dylan's Dad: Fine, but be quick! Dylan: Cathy, get over here right now! Cathy: What is it big brother Dylan? Dylan's Mom: Did you know something about this? Cathy: Um (x8)! OK, Ivy did it, I made a mess in the kitchen! Dylan's Dad: Oh (x20)! Ivy, we can't believe that you made a mess in the kitchen! We thought you are a good girl for your best behavior and now you are no longer ungrounded! That's it, this time, you are grounded (x10) for 5 years! Dylan's Mom: This means you not have St. Patrick's Day this year! TJ: Go to your room right now! Dylan: And stop crying like a baby, it's your own fault! Kosta Karatzovalis: And that's Cathy McCarthy's timeline video, hope you enjoy the video. But there will be more Cathy McCarthy gets grounded video soon. (The End) Category:2014 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:All Cathy McCarthy Deserves Category:Timelines